


Best Man

by lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Backrubs, Drunk Sex, Infidelity, M/M, Mild Angst, Rimming, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:03:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2441249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/pseuds/lq_traintracks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night before James' wedding, Albus takes care of his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Man

"It's okay. I've got him," Albus tells the others. He's the best man. And best men take care of their grooms-to-be. Even if the groom is an idiot who's too sloshed to walk upstairs to his room at the Hog's Head.

Al holds him up and leads the way. "Come on. You need to get some sleep or Edwina'll kill me."

"Not kill. Mame." James laughs.

They get into the room, and Al ignores the lights as James falls into bed on his stomach. Al tugs off his shoes. 

"I'm nervous," James says.

"You're pissed as fuck."

"Make me feel better." James' voice is muffed into the pillow.

Albus undresses the daft shit, down to his shorts. James sighs with every article of clothing shed. His broad back is muscled and beautiful. "Goodnight, Jamie," Al says when he's finished.

"Dizzy. Stay." 

Albus sighs, approaching the bed. This is a terrible idea. But he's good at terrible ideas, Al thinks. He crawls into the bed and straddles his brother's hips, settling down. Al rubs James' shoulders, easing the knots.

"sgood."

Al works his way down, thumbs pushing deep. James sighs. "You're making me hard."

God, like it's just that simple between them.

Al aches from chest to groin. "Bastard." He works Jamie's shorts down his arse.

"Too drunk to fuck you."

"Shut up." Al moves down, parts James' arse cheeks, starts eating him out.

James spreads his legs, sighing heavily. "So good..." It's not long before he's gently humping the bed.

He tastes of musk and arousal. Albus goes erect, pushing his tongue inside on his brother's deep groan. He doesn't touch himself as he brings James off, whimpering and whimpering and coming against the sheets, his arse pushing back, back, back.

"Fucksogood," James breathes, coming down.

Al sits back, then crawls off the bed. James is a beautiful wreck. "Stay," he says again.

"Can't." Al backs away.

"Love you, brother." James yawns.

"Fuck you."

James chuckles tiredly. He tries to pull his pants up but fails.

Al's heart clenches. He'll wank, and it'll take seconds. "I love you, too."

"Mmm..."

"Go to sleep." Al wards the room and leaves, shutting the door softly behind himself.


End file.
